tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest Stories
The Greatest Stories is a two-disc US DVD set which was released in commemoration of the 65 anniversary of the Railway Series, featuring two first season episodes, two second season episodes, two third season episodes, one fourth season episode, one fifth season episode, one seventh season episode, four eighth season episodes, two ninth season episodes, two tenth season episodes, and three eleventh season episodes. Description With Thomas & Friends, children enter an exciting world of imagination with adventures full of friendship, cooperation, and discovey. In this special 2-disc set, see how Thomas met his famous friends and became one of the most beloved preschool characters of all time. With legendary narrators George Carlin, Ringo Starr, and Alec Baldwin guiding the tour, this is one express train you don't want to miss! Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) # Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) # Diesel's Devious Deed (Ringo Starr) # Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) # Trust Thomas (George Carlin) # Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) # Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) # Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) # Thomas Saves the Day (Michael Brandon) # Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) # James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) # Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) # Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 # Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) # Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) # Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) # Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) Bonus Features * "Create Your Own Thomas Story" * "How Did Thomas Meet His Friends?" Trivia Game * Storybook Adventure Game * Thomas Saves the Day Enhanced Read-Along * Four Sing-Along Karaoke Videos: ** Sir Topham Hatt ** Percy's Seaside Trip ** He is a Really Useful Engine ** Harold the Helicopter * Four Music Videos: ** Thomas' Anthem ** It's Great to be an Engine ** James the Really Splendid Engine ** Never, Never Give Up Trivia * This is the US version of The Best of Thomas UK release. * Thomas Gets Tricked and Edward Helps Out use the UK narration. * At the end of Diesel's Devious Deed, "gold dust" sound effects from Mr. Conductor's whistle can be heard. * In James Gets a New Coat, the freight cars' laugh is muted out. * The back cover says that one of the bonus features is a DVD ROM feature with coloring pages and a desktop wallpaper. But this feature only works for people running Windows XP. * This is the second US DVD to feature UK episodes. * Some of the clips used in the Thomas' Trivia Game are from UK narrations of episodes. * The season eleven episodes use the eighth-tenth season intro and end credits. * This particular release would later influence the artwork for complete series DVDs in the UK. Goofs * The Thomas Trivia Game describes Thomas meeting Duncan for the first time in Duncan and the Old Mine, when in fact he met him before in the fourth season. It also says that Thomas first met James in Thomas' Train, but he did not meet him until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. Gallery File:TheGreatestStoriesbackcover.jpg|The back cover File:TheGreatestStories2.jpg|How Did Thomas Meet His Friends? game File:TheGreatestStories3.jpg|Read-along story File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1menu.jpg|Disc 1 main menu File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1and2langageselectionmenu.jpg|Disc 1/2 language selection File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1episodeselectionmenu1.jpg|Disc 1 episode selection 1 File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1episodeselectionmenu2.jpg File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc1episodeselectionmenu3.jpg File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2mainmenu.jpg|Disc 2 main menu File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2episodeselectionmenu.jpg|Disc 2 episode selection File:TheGreatestStoriesDisc2bonusfeaturesmenu1.jpg|Disc 2 bonus features Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases